Maximum Maria From the sea
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: Throughout there lives Meredith and Sierra were complete opposites, yet became the unlikeliest of friends, while being stranded in the middle of the ocean to die they encounter a strange company and unlikely friends aboard the "black pearl" things they ever come to see begins to unfold.
1. The missionary and the pirate

**Hey jointed fan-fiction with my partner and friend mere888! We are so awesome hope you like it! We just started talking about it today!**

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Every decision you've made has only brought us from bad to worse-priates of the Caribbean.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

**~12 years previous~**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Walking down the cobblestone alley street, a scream could be heard from afar. A girl no older then seven responded to the scream, running on her skinny little legs, her dress caught underfoot making her stumble and slam into the end of the alley.

The girl finally spotted the source of the scream. Another girl no older then 5 being terrified by a much older group of boys.

Anger rises within her, causing her action to step out from around the corner. "Stop this madness, have you no pride or dignity."

The boys all turned to her as one, sneering at the child when they saw her. "What are you going to do about it?" One of the uglier pig faced boy taunted.

"Something much worse then you can ever imagine." She barked picking up a large stone.

They laughed, not believing a word of her threat. The pig face steps closer looking to torment her as well.

"I mean it you better stop!"

"I don't think we will." He stated only a foot away, a creepy grin on his face.

"then you have forced my hand" she said, letting the stone fly hitting him in the forehead as another shower started to be picked up and thrown at the other boys.

Soon seeming to gain courage the little girl they were tormenting joined in the stone pelting and together they drove the boys away crying.

"Thanks" the younger of the two girls said.

"Your welcome, are you okay?" the older blond girl asked, looking down on the younger plain brown haired girl in worry.

"Of course, and I could of taken them, if only there wasn't so many!" she said, her chin held high in challenge to say otherwise.

"Sure you could have, but sometime it doesn't hurt to have some help." She chimed gently.

"I'm Meredith by the way." She said less solemn.

After a reluctant moment. "I'm sierra."

**~12 years later~**

"Really sierra, I told you not to steal the captains personal cabinet of rum." Came the scolding voice of Meredith.

"_And didn't even get a sip" _sierra said under her breath. "Well he was asking for it!" sierra said aloud, throwing her hands in the air.

"Maybe, but it landed us in the middle of the Caribbean with no supplies, no drinkable water, and May I also say a very cramped lifeboat." Meredith huffed.

"so I didn't think things through but even you have to admit that ship was boring as sin, I mean, what kind of ship captain doesn't let woman do **Anything**."

"The kind that's not a pirate." Meredith said absentmindedly while leafing through her bible. "I believe I told you that before you even decided to come with me."

"Ya, well I wasn't about to let you go off and become a missionary without me there to try and talk you out of it! And addition to that thought you should have realized I would do something like this!" sierra said in defense.

"Yes my mistake for working for the greater good of the world." Meredith dryly stated.

They fell into silence for a moment with just the sound of the water around them, and Meredith's page turning.

"Well how are we going to get out of this mess?" sierra asked.

"Hope for a miracle" Meredith stated with a slight grin on her face, acting a little to cheerful for sierra's taste in this situation.

"Yah, right" sierra groaned, looking off into the distance suddenly her mouth drops as she looks towards Meredith with wide eyes.

"I think I just spotted your miracle."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**YA that's all we have right now! First chapter up to a new story and a bond throughout time!**

**I hope you liked it so far!**


	2. My kind of Miracle

**Hey here's our next chapter!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You're either with us or against us!"

"I am not with you, neither am i against you."

...can he do that?"

"He's religious, i believe it's required." - Pirates of the Caribbean on stranger tides.

**"This is my kind of miracle"~ chapter two**

"This is the worst idea by far, that you ever suggested! Do you have any idea how many things can go wrong!" Meredith hissed. Climbing up the side of the ships running riggings as Sierra instructed her to.

"Oh please, here's the plan. we hideout until nightfall, in the dead of night you and i grab some provisions and highjack one of them longboats, and we row like no tomorrow until we reach shore."

"And what if the plan fails?" Meredith questioned. "Its fools proof!" Sierra said, waving off any concern.

As the hauled themselves up over the side of the ship, they were met with at least a dozen pistols to their face's and a few swords at their throats.

"Well looks like the plan failed." Meredith said sarcastically, getting a withering glare for her comment.

"Like you could have come up with something better" Sierra said staring madly at Meredith who gladly returned it.

"Now what are you two think you're doing here?" one of the men with a sword said.

"Arguing with each other, what else does it looks like" Meredith retorted, while never looking away from Sierra.

"Well I um, okay then" he said unsure of what to do next since he wasn't expecting that answer.

Everyone was quiet while watching the two girls have there staring contest, not really knowing what to make of them.

Finally one of the men spoke up to say "but why are ye on our ship?" causing both girls to look up and glare at him and say madly "It's a long story".

"Well I'd for one would love to here it" came a mischievous voice behind all the men which caused them to part like the red sea, showing the source of the voice to belong to none other than what was obviously a longed black/brown haired pirate.

"After all, any story that lands someone on the Black Pearl of all places has to be interesting." he grinned crookedly, his brown eyes staring intensely on them.

Meredith and Sierra looked around the crew noticing something they had obviously missed before, they were all pirates.

Meredith groaned knowing what was coming next.

"This is my kind of Miracle." Sierra said with more excitement than most people would not expect from a girl finding herself on a pirate ship.

But then again most girls didn't have life long dreams of being a pirate either.

"Put away those weapons aye boys. We're in the presence of ladies." the obvious captain of the group said, waving a hand for them to do so.

"Now, I think introductions should be in order before all else?" he said, standing in a more feminine way.

"You first." Sierra said, crossing her arms. miracle or no miracle, she didn't give her name to just any pirate.

"Where are my manners, Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl, at your service." Mr. Sparrow said, giving a mocking bow.

"And you two loves?"

"I go by Sierra, and this is my friend the idiot-ow-I mean Meredith." Sierra corrected as Meredith hit her sharply on the arm.

"And may you tell me why you're sneaking on my ship?"

"Well, this idiot over here got us kicked off our ship that was taking us to new horizons, then we were placed adrift with no provisions, we saw your ship and thought it was a sign from God. Now...here we are." Meredith basically summed it all up.

"Likely tale, but quick question." Mr. Sparrow said, coming to stand up close and leaned as close to the girls personal space. Looking back and forth at the both of them.

"Can I trust ye?"

"I am neither with you, nor am I against you." was Meredith's reply holding tight to her bible.

"Meaning she won't kill you." Sierra clarified.

"Well, it works for me. Welcome aboard."

And that was how they found there place among the most famous bunch of misfit pirates known to man…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hey how did you like this chapter? Ya not much action just yet, mere888 went on vacation and all, and not much communication on that part. But she came back today and gave the chapter the all clear!**

***review, love us, follow, favorite~**


	3. A Horrible Decision

**and so people of the world! how are you? do i hope? well me and my partner (mere 888) would like to thank you for following, favorite and hopefully one day review now onto the chapter…**

**Chapter 3: A Horrible Decision**

0o0o0o0o0o

Rapunzel: something brought you here, call it what you will...fate, destiny.

Flynn: a horse?

Rapunzel: I have made a decision to trust you."

Flynn: a horrible decision really…

0o0o0o0o0o

On the infamous Black Pearl, there sat an also infamous pirate captain listening to his now ex-stowaways finally explain how exactly they ended up on his ship in the first place.

By the end of their story Jack knew three things.

One) he was going to have to watch his rum around the both of them, even though they both held different motives for causing him to lose his rum.

Two) was that the girls were very unlikely company to have around (no one who drink's rum like that should be travailing with a missionary by choice).

And finally three) which was the most important, was the girl's seemed to find more trouble than himself (which was saying something considering how much he has come to know about them, the story didn't start before they got on the other ship).

So Jack did the best thing he could do for the two pretty girls in front of him.

Play everything in his favor.

"For many reason's I been trying to figure out how you two loves come aboard, and hearing your tales, a larger part of me brain is screaming at me to throw ye both overboard. (He said while clutching his rum a little tighter) But you know what...I'm not going to listen to that voice. So its looks like you two owe me now for saving your lives." Captain Jack Sparrow said, making both Sierra and Meredith wonder how they got themselves swindled into free labor, until they reach shore.

"I do have another question though how on earth are you two come to know each other"

"That' better left said another day" Sierra said in a low voice, only loud enough for Meredith to overhear.

"Well Jack how did you come to be a Pirate Captain?"

"I… No time for that will be reaching land soon." Jack said while spinning on his heels, and ran off like the dutiful caption he wasn't usually.

"Didn't he say we wouldn't reach land for three days." Sierra asked looking to Meredith in slight confusion.

"Yes" she replied with a smile. Sierra huffed with annoyance but Meredith knew it was closer to relief.

0o0o0o0o0o

"awe the open air...i hate it." Sierra huffed, looking hard into the growing fog, a slight trickle of rain drizzling down onto their heads as they stared off at the sea.

"see anything?" Jack said, looking to stand at her shoulder.

Peering out at the thickness around them.

"nothing, not a thing…" Sierra thought aloud, a little on edge at the stillness around them.

"Any sight of land Mr. gibbs?" Captain jack sparrow called to his second in command who stood at the helm.

"can't see a blasted thing in this fog." He called back, making both Sierra and Jack share a look.

"do you want to tell Meredith or should I?" Sierra questioned.

"I **Don't call it!**" Jack said quickly, making Sierra cuss quietly under her breath.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Meredith had somewhat taken to life on a pirate ship in a much stranger way than most anyone ever did, instead of being fearful of the experience or acting like a pirate.

Meredith had started treating the experience like a missionary she was slowly becoming, spreading the word of God to all the unsaved souls around her and being on a pirate ship left her with a lot of unsaved souls to work with.

Infact Meredith was starting a makeshift Sunday School of sort's before Sierra was able to escape main deck of the ship.

"_have i not commanded you? be of good courage: do not be afraid_" "**Meredith!"** She was pulled out of her reading of _Joshua 1:9_ when her faithful friend Sierra, a sinner in many of the religious term.

Sierra stormed into her quarters, looking none the least embarrassed at the interruption.

"what do i owe the pleasure of you interrupting me?" Meredith asked dryly, silently closing her Bible as she turned to give sierra her full on attention.

"land hasn't been spotted, and Mr. Gibbs seems to think we won't reach land for a few more days…" Sierra trailed off as the blank look Meredith wore, backing up just a step as Meredith began to pace.

"so land won't be reached for another couple of days, meaning we're stuck on a pirate ship? I don't know how we will make it to Tortuga at this pace."

"and you wish to go there, why again?" Sierra asked in disbelief.

Meredith slowly came out of her thoughts as she seemed to realize Sierra was still in the room with her. "yes, that was our destination all along?" Meredith stated in confusion, looking at Sierra as if she was a simpleton.

"well I've asked the Caption about it and he said Tortuga was a bit of a rough place for ladies like us." Sierra said with a wide cheeky grin.

"Which is exactly why we're going there" Meredith said before continuing with a thought "by the way what did you say to Mr. Sparrow when he called you a lady?"

"Let's just say, it wasn't very lady like." Sierra said with a mischievous grin.

"Does Mr. Sparrow know where we're going now?" Meredith asked, taking up her Bible once again, but not opening it.

"No" Sierra said "why do you ask?"

"Oh I just don't want to leave him any reason for us to be thrown overboard...**Again**." Meredith said, giving Sierra a pointed look.

Meredith had a feeling that Mr. Sparrow wouldn't take to kindly to her inhabiting what was properly his favorite port.

"well in whatever case maybe, I still think you're wrong on all this reforming you rant on and on about...also no land has been spotted." Sierra said, turning on the balls of her feet and left her cabin.

0o0o0o0o

-2 weeks later? (maybe?)-

"you know I'm getting sick of seeing your faces." Jack commented, looking pointedly at both Meredith and Sierra.

"you don't make for a pretty picture yourself." Sierra said in a huff."

"_if we don't reach land soon, I'm going to go mad_!" Meredith ranted a bit, throwing her head back with a groan.

"_Las I think you already are_" Jack said under his breath. "any respectable woman would not set foot a mile from home, what makes it so a las such as yourself come all the way out here...for yourself to spread the word of God?" Jack asked, using hand quotes.

Meredith looked at Mr. Sparrow as if he was mad (and she wasn't sure he wasn't) then she come to terms and said "It may not be the common thing for most woman to do, sadly, but it doesn't mean it's not the right thing to do Mr. Sparrow."

After a long pause she then added "think about it this way, you wouldn't let someone stop you from sailing the Sea Mr. Sparrow?" after no reply she added "then do you think I wouldn't stop serving my God if someone ridiculed me, just because it not common in society?"

Meredith went to the helm of the ship leaving Jack to his thought's.

"You know for someone so out of place, if she dropped the missionary thing, she might actually make a good pirate." Jack said after a moment

"I said the same for years, but that woman is as headstrong as a bull, when it comes to her mission. I look up to her in a way, don't tell her I said that." Sierra said sternly giving Jack a pointed glare, as he returned a cheeky grin.

"I won't las, pirates honor…"

**0o0o0o**

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! ..and what's to come next? I KNOW I KNOW...but i refuse to tell you… Well till next time, review and love both me and mere 888!**


	4. Outnumbered

**And we're back with chapter 4. me, myself and the awesome (everything is awesome everything is cool when you're part of a team…) Mere888 are here with another awesome (resisting song…) chapter. By the way this story is sorta of our mix of all of the movie storylines plus some of our own twists and as pretty much everyone else on fan fiction we own nothing pertaining the stories we write about, besides our original idea.**

Chapter 4: outnumbered

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**I hate being out numbered, makes for too much stupidity in the room." - sherlock holmes.**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"_Land ahoy." _Mr. Gibbs, called from the helm.

Sierra looked out towards the shore line with impatience, while Meredith seemed to have all the patients in the world.

"take down the flag boys...and girls." Captain Jack Sparrow called, earning him a glare from both the girls.

The girls held back there toungs as they worked to get the flag down though, because the sooner they reached land the sooner they would be out of the captions debt.

As the girls worked in silence, Meredith look over at Sierra and felt fear take hold of her as she got a good look at her face.

Meredith know that look, it was the one that land them in the middle of the ocean and on countless other miss-adventures after all.

It was the look that only meant one thing Sierra was plotting something and she wouldn't like it.

0o0o0o0o0o

After making there way to port Meredith found out what Sierra had been plotting and knew it was too late to stop it,

At least this time they would be less likely to be stranded at sea, but it didn't mean Meredith didn't disapprove of the notion any less.

But here Meredith was sitting in a shady tavern watching what was unfortunately her Best Friend con pirates.

Mr. Sparrow who was about the only pirate that Sierra hadn't conned out of a round of rum was laughing across the table from her, laughing at Mr. sparrows first mate who was Sierra's first victim.

"never trust a pretty face Mr. Gibbs, or else you'll be missing quite a **bit o**f** your pride and quite a few coins**" Mr. Sparrow said while still laughing his head off.

Meredith just shook her head at the captions laughter, you'd think after a few minutes his laughter would die down?.

Finally when Sierra took a break from hustling the pirates, Jack finally stopped laughing.

"so what are you two lovely's going to do now that we're at port?" Jack asked with a big smile when he noticed Sierra didn't appear drunk in the slightest.

"oh probably find a new ship to take the missionary here to her mission to spread the ***love of peace and prosperity again***" Sierra said using air quotes.

"unless of course you've change that crazy mind of your's Meredith" Sierra added on, which earned her a glare.

"no I haven't changed my mind in the slightest" Meredith said with just as much determination as she replied with the other million time's Sierra asked her that question.

Jack cleared his throat "and where are you to going to anyway" Jack asked wanting to know where not to be going so he could avoid the missionary, and save himself the trouble that may follow...not that it really mattered.

After see her determination Jack didn't want to risk the chance of doing something out of character because of her influence or worst like Sierra, who would probably be the deadliest pirate he'd ever seen if it weren't for Meredith, who just seemed to hold her down by the nose.

Considering that she nearly stabbed a man in the eye earlier when he made an what would be an inappropriate comment about her, the man still left with a slight limp.

Anyway Jack became a bit worried when neither of them answered his question but suddenly became too distracted to question it further when he saw the last person he ever expected to walk into the tavern** (besides Meredith that is)** with a good bit of back up**.**

"I'm afraid I must take my leave ladies, I do hope to never see you again Meredith" Jack said quickly tipping his hat, while fleeing to the back door of tavern, taking his own advice to heart.

Before either of the girls could comment on the pirate captain's sudden disappearance, they heard a mad female voice say "after him and so long as you bring me the object, he need's not be alive."

Soon all the men at the door were rushing after Jack, but before most men made it threw Meredith pick up an unopened bottle of rum and rolled it to where the men were running through the tavern.

One of the pirates tripped and fell onto a table of pirates, causing an all out bar fight to break out distracting most of the men who were after Jack.

The only one's not fighting were Meredith, Mr. Gibbs and Sierra mainly because they were staring at Meredith who simply shrugged and stated "Heaven protects fools and drunks" (Charlie St. Cloud).

Sierra who was used to Meredith's surprising out of character awesome moments, recovered quickest saying "you want to help Jack".

"We are helping Mr. sparrow out of pure kindness, Mr. Gibbs I suggest you round up the men and be ready the ship to leave.

"iy little lady." Mr. Gibbs said, skimming around a group of tousling men. "Lets go." Meredith said, gesturing towards the back of the tavern.

0o0o0o0o

"you know one of these days, we're going to get ourselves killed." Sierra commented, Glancing around at the pure Chaos that was happening around them. Sierra ducked just in time to avoid a barrel of what seemed like rum, smashing harmlessly against a house.

"Now that's just wasting a good tank of rum." Sierra shaked her head at the waist of it.

"Come on" Meredith said while pulling Sierra away from the tank "we need to find Captain Jack."

"well any idea's where he's gone?" Sierra questioned while looking around at the mess of pirates and soldiers, then add "this lady sure didn't plan this out".

"No, she did, and I think she wanted him to suffer" Meredith said while looking around.

"why's that?"

"The anger in her voice, the fact that she made sure he could see her, the lack of wanting him to live, and the clear amount of extra men. Suggest she has this a little more planned out then it appears and want's him to suffer" Meredith said while avoiding a flaming bottle.

Sierra just shook her head "I still say its a sloppy plan".

"maybe but it doesn't matter, I think I found " Meredith said while gesturing to the a Blacksmith's shop.

"why do you say that?" Sierra not seeing how she figured that out.

Meredith pointed to visible flashing light reflecting in the window "its the only building someones fighting in".

With that both girls rushed into the shop unnoticed by the people around them, to find Jack in an all out sword fight with what was surprisingly a non pirate.

Suddenly the fight ended with what the mysterious man as the winner, till Jack pulled his gun.

"You cheated" the other man said.

Jack's only reply was "pirate".

While unknownst to Jack the sleeping man from the corner had woken up and was about to hit him on the head.

But Sierra hit him on the head instead.

Jack groaned when noticing both girl "what are you two loves doing here?" he said while keeping the gun on the non pirate.

"saving your life" Sierra said throwing the frying pan she had hit the sleeping man with to Meredith while she opted to pick up one of the nicest swords, just lying around. much to merediths distaste.

Despite the glare she earned from Meredith for it Sierra didn't release her new sword, after all she had always wanted one that looked exactly like the one she was now holding.

Jack just grumbled and mumbled that with his luck, he'd never be rid of them and something about them being like that monkey.

Meredith didn't even want to know about the monkey.

"what's going on here?" Said the non pirate who could figure out why the girls were there.

Unfortunately for jack, his voice reminded Meredith that he was holding a gun to the non pirates head.

"Mr. Sparrow why earth do you have a gun to his head" Meredith said with a mad like voice.

Jack looked at Sierra for help but she had on an smile that said he was on his own for this one.

"well he's going to tell the redcoats our location, if I don't point the gun at him"

"our?" Meredith said wondering where he was going with this.

"yes our, you two have been on my ship long enough to be considered pirates by the redcoats and the fact that you're helping me isn't helping your case". Jack said in a know it all voice.

"we're just helping you stay alive Jack weather they believe it or not and I don't care if he tell the world our location right now, you shouldn't be threatening his life like this"

"well I can't let him go because then it my life"

"**BOTH** of you stop this or we'll all end up dead" Sierra said being the rational one in this moment.

Both stopped, not saying anything.

"Good" Sierra said then added "first we're going to keep him as a prisoner, _till we're out of this mess that is_." Sierra said quickly before Meredith could object but it didn't stop Jack.

"a prisoner a lot of work lass, it be easy to knock him out or kill him" he said, which earned him a glare from Meredith.

"it may be easier but he knows too much and you never know how long that will last, plus this way Meredith will agree, I for one do not want to get on her bad side" Sierra said quietly knowing just how scary Meredith could be sometimes even though now that she was older and had great faith in God.

Jack huff but otherwise agreed.

"Okay now what do we do?"

"get out of here unnoticed" Meredith suggested. "don't get shot?" sierra added on bluntly.

"well any idea how to pull that off?"

It turn out no one would have to come up with that plan seeing as at that moment the women from the tavern found them…

**0o0o0o0oo**

**and that my people of Fan-fiction world is the 4th chapter i hope you enjoyed reading it! also a word from my partner…**

***who is very sorry for ever showing her that song **

**Hey i resent that comment! **

**And shout out to the ones for our only 4 reviews **

**Christineoftheopera **

**Salia **

**JaliceJelsa4eva **

**so thank you! **


	5. A Mad Man's Gambit?

**And hello once again! i hope you enjoyed reading Our fanfiction so far, me and mere888 have worked hard on this together and we like to thank you for reading!**

Chapter 5: A Mad Man Gambit?

**0o0o0o0o**

"**Let's just assume everyone in here doesn't like me."- Flynn rider**

**0o0o0o0o**

If the awkward silence wasn't enough to fill everyone's misgivings of this mysterious woman, the deadly accuracy of how her guns was pointed didn't help much either.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." the woman drawled, coming to stand a few feet away from the merry band that were previously fighting.

"I believe she's talking to you." Sierra whispered, gaining a *know dud* look from Jack.

"Why do you think it's me? There are probably hundreds of Captain Jack Sparrows walking around." Jack bluffed.

"I believe I would recognize the man who ruined me, Jack" she said with a rueful smile.

"Really? I'm not sure I remember you, I ruined a lot of women?" The women pointed the gun at Jack who now couldn't move his gun away from the non pirate.

"We're doomed." Sierra mumbled under her breath, knowing Jack was trying to weasel out of whatever situation he found himself in with this women.

"Does a Spanish convent, ring any bells" she said.

"You did what?!" Meredith said so enraged that Jack had corrupted a future nun, that she came an inch away from hitting him with the frying pan Sierra had gave her.

"Oh, now I remember ye, how have you been?" Jack asked, with a grin. "Far better than you are about to be." was her reply.

"Wait! Hold on just a moment, why may I ask. Do you seem to very much want to be after someone like Mr. Sparrow?" Meredith asked with a raised eye.

"He has something I want." The woman said, cocking her gun. "And just who are you?" Sierra added on, more amused in the situation then the actual dangers that it brings.

"I be Angelica Teach, and you?" the now not so mysterious woman asked.

"well Angelica, I'm Meredith and this is my friend Sierra, you already know Mr. Sparrow it seems and he's...to be far I'm not really sure who he is?" Meredith introduced, but took a look at the man that was being pinned in place by Mr. Sparrow.

"Why would I give my name to a bunch of pirates?" The man asked, raising an eye at Meredith's probing.

"Well we do have a gun to your head." Sierra put out carelessly, getting a scolding look from Meredith.

"She's got a point mate." Jack said, nodding at what Sierra said.

"Will Turner." Was the man's answer.

"Now that we're all introduced, what is it that you want love?" Captain Sparrow asked, grinning cheekily at Angelica.

"for starter's the map" Angelica said.

"sorry love don't know what you talking about" which caused even Mr. Turner to roll his eyes at Jack's horrible lie.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to shoot you then?" Angelica said calling Jacks bluff.

"I doubt that love" oh raised an eyebrow and was literally seconds away from shooting Jack.

Until Jack grabbed Meredith and pointed the gun at her, saying "you wouldn't want to get a missionary shot after all." causing everyone, but Sierra who had her sword a Jacks neck the next instant, to freeze where they were.

"You better rethink that Jack" Sierra growled out, no one was allowed to threaten her best friend's life but her, and half the time she wasn't serious "or you'll a far worse death, than you ever thought possible."

Thankfully for Jack it didn't come to that seeing as a Will Turner didn't let it go that far.

Even with all the though he was clearly in a mess with crazy pirates, Will wasn't about to let the missionary be killed, especially since she clearly was the only one who wasn't about to murder anyone or for kidnapping him, he knew he had to help her.

Unfortunately for Will he had little option of how to do that and he had to do it with the element of surprise or he'd just have another gun pointed at his head.

Leaving Will with literally two options that may help the missionary and despite how much he wanted to knock this Mr. Sparrow out, he had to go with the best plain, even though it conflicted his morals.

Angelica, which hadn't moved since Meredith had been threatened, soon fell to the floor as she was lightly knocked out as painlessly as possible by Will.

"Well that plan worked" Jack said releasing Meredith and pointing the gun at Will again.

At the questioning look the three of them gave him, Jack had explain it was his plan all along to have Will knock Angelica out stating he'd be truly mad if he got on Sierra's bad side by kill her best friend.

Needless to say no one felt reassured.

But it not like they had time to care because seconds later Angelica's men found them, so they were all running for their lives.

0o0o0o0o

Much to Jacks disappointment the girls and Will Turner, who still seemed very familiar to him, were chased on the departing Black Pearl with him.

Meaning he would be stuck with the lot of them for awhile.

Which would have been so bad if two of them weren't thinking of ways to make him suffer and if the other one wasn't a missionary, who he wishes was trying to kill him.

Oh well at least he didn't have to worry about the map being gone as he approached Mr. Gibbs.

After all who would ever suspect that his first mate was the one holding the map to the fountain of youth.

Jack froze that second realizing that there was someone who would suspect and he had just faced her.

0o0o0o0o

Angelica smiled as her second in command gave her the map.

Happy here plan and hard work just about perfectly with a minor surprise on Jacks part.

Of course she hadn't expected any of the three people to help Jack, but in the end it did little to change her plan.

She did have a feeling the plan wouldn't go so smoothly with them helping Jack, though that never stopped anyone from ever turning on him before.

And with that thought the Queen Anne's revenge sailed out to see…

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**How did you like it? Just so you know! Me and my best friend (mere888 if you don't know by now!) will soon get another chapter and thank you for your undying support!**


	6. Good or Bad, Who Knows?

**Hello how are you our dear fans! I hope to say you will like this chapter! and so let the awesomeness begin-**

**Chapter 6: Good or Bad, Who Knows?**

**0o0o0o0o**

"**In bad times and good, I have never lost my sense of ZEST for life" - Walt Disney **

**0o0o0o0o**

"_I'm surrounded by a bunch of baboons_." Jack thought to himself, staring hard at Mr. Gibbs.

"Again where's me map? Mr. Gibbs." Jack asked, leaning over his second in command.

"I'm not really quite sure Jack?" Mr. Gibbs answered.

Meredith held a slight glare in her eyes as she stared hard at Mr. Sparrow, but keeping quiet as the two spoke to each other.

"well Mr. Gibbs did anyone happen to bump into you on the way to the ship?" Jack asked.

Mr. Gibbs nodded his head yes.

Before Jack could say a few choice words to Mr. Gibbs, Sierra made her way up out of the captain's quarters and to Jack (without the notice of anyone but Meredith).

"what is all this talk about this map Jack" she said drawing attention of the girl's presences.

"We'll love that is for me to know and you to may or may not know." Jack replied walking away with Mr. Gibbs leaving them alone.

Sierra huffed in annoyance at the pirate, she hated being out of the know.

"find anything interesting in the captain's quarters?" Meredith asked.

Sierra laughed a little, leave it to Meredith to notice her snooping "other than a jar of dirt and maps that literally every ship has, no."

"I think Mr. Sparrow maybe hiding something important from us, and it has to do with that map every's talking about." Meredith thought aloud.

"oh, really now what do you suppose we do?" Sierra asked, sharing a "_are you thinking what i'm thinking"_ look with her friend.

0o0o0o0o

"Hello there Mr. Gibbs." Sierra drawled as she stalked him behind the stairs. "Now I want no trouble little lady, so if you…" his words trailed off as a sword was held to his throat.

"I want to know about the map." Sierra demanded, applying pressure to make a point. "I'm no squealer, you'll get nothing out of me" the pressure of the sword was enough to get to talk.

After a long second Mr. Gibbs began to speak "There was an old friend of Jack and I who is a bit too entrusted in running for his own good, that was serving as first mate to Jack. He never got his chance though because he'd made a another pirate captain unfortunately mad at him and a great escapade was the result. In the end Jack won an unreadable map from the caption but lost the first mate to the other caption, I don't know what became of him. That's all I know really, since I was off the ship at the time. I was in charge of watching the map till we could figure out how to read it but it was stolen. That's all I know."

Sierra was quiet for a moment then said "well then Mr. Gibbs you can go, but be weary I don't think Jack will like you spreading gossip"

With that Mr. Gibbs left quickly and Sierra made her way to down to the cells.

"how was your chat" Meredith asked pausing from reading the book of Ruth to Mr. Turner seeing as how Jack had him stuck in the cell, claiming he could come out once they were far enough away from land.

"It went well" Sierra said while smiling like a maniac.

"you threatened him didn't you?" Meredith said not liking the idea one bit.

"whatever would give you that idea all we did was talk?" Sierra said with a look of pure fake innocence.

Meredith just rolled her eye but ultimately let it go, whats done was done after all.

Will Turner on the other hand was curious and simply ask "who?"

Sierra simply said "I'll tell you when the walls stop having ears" while turning to walk away.

Till Meredith said "we're reading Ruth".

"I think i'd stay then"

Meredith smiled then continued "And Ruth said, Intreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee: for whither thou goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge: thy people shall be my people, and they God my God..."

0o0o0o0o

"Jack?"

"Yes Gibbs" Jack said

"You sure we should do this"

"No mate, never sure but there's a chance it will work" Captain jack said, looking across at his first mate.

"But do you really be wanting to deal with **Her** of all people, Jack you know what happens when you involve Tia Dalma!"

"True, true but I really think we're getting on quite nicely!" Jack said, a cocky grin (that wasn't working for Gibbs at all) stretched across his face.

"I'm Serious Jack, She'll only lead to trouble." Mr. Gibbs warned, walking below deck.

"_Oh, like we don't have enough of that?" _Jack thought sarcastically, shaking his head.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**And there you all have it! what do you think? Hey Mere888 and I had done our best and that's all that matters really. Its fun to write about whatever you want and have a place to go and read it properly!**

**~love both Mere888 and .52**


	7. No Choice

**Hello and welcome to chapter 7 of this amazingly awesome fan fiction that myself and MY BFF are writing together...that's mere888 if you haven't already figured out! I hope to update more on some of my other fan fictions and I'm sure mere888 does to! So keep a look out for some of those to be updated as well!**

**Chapter 7: No Choice **

**0o0o0o0o**

"**I'm here against my better judgment because I have no other choice." - Dipper Pines**

**0o0o0o0o**

"And to think this is the place you wanted to go!" Sierra said to Meredith as she dodged a drunk pirate with a smile.

"Want and needed can be two very different things Sierra." Meredith said a little too cheerfully in Sierra's opinion.

"Well let me know if you need to go anywhere else because your judgment as a missionary is terrible." Sierra said while giving Meredith a pointed look.

"Who said it was my idea, all I'm doing if following God's will to help him lead pirates to the light." Meredith said returning the look.

"Sure okay, but let me ask you this could, you do it at any other place but here?" Sierra said knowing that Meredith would probably be the cause of their next near death experience, if they stay in Tortuga.

"Maybe, all I really know is I was lead to minister to pirates" Meredith said while thinking the question over.

Sierra smiled knowing her plan to get Meredith to stay on the ship was working.

After all what was the point of having another near death experience because of your missionary friend, without a little adventure, along with the chance to fulfilled her lifelong dream of being a pirate.

Beside as weird as it sound, Sierra had a feeling that despite Jacks dislike for Meredith, he wouldn't kill her.

He just didn't seem like the type to kill a women...even at times it would be tempting...

Leave them stranded on a deserted island, maybe, act as if he was going to kill one, definitely.

But Sierra still didn't think Jack would outright kill a women, mainly because he hadn't done it already.

If anything Sierra could tell the dishonest pirate was partly a man of his word, since he'd had released the prisoner like he had promised.

So Meredith was probably the safest she could be, with her career choice anyway, even on Jack's ship.

And if she wasn't, well they were always more resourceful in dangerous situations that other people caused, after all they had...

Before Sierra could think anymore, the oh so whiny (not that she wouldn't be in the same situation), yet handsome apprentice who went by the name of Will Turner, decided to throw his two cents in.

"Well I for one don't think any of us should be here right now." he said while looking around the infamous tavern of Tortuga.

Earning him a small glare from Meredith and a smirk from Sierra with that statement.

Sierra was smirking because even though Meredith didn't like Taverns very much, she wasn't about to let anyone really talk about her new life's work like that.

Sierra decided to tune out the next part of the conversation and opted to move onto a more pressing matter.

Seeing as Captain Jack sparrow and Mr. Gibbs, had chosen that moment to leave the tavern.

After waiting a few seconds Sierra followed after leaving a hopefully distracted Meredith in deep conversation with Will Turner.

**0o0o0o0o**

"_Now where could they be going?" _Sierra thought following the two men from behind, Sierra was also surprised how much these so called pirates could be easily followed.

They didn't seem to be all in a hurry, but they did have a steady pace as they came to a kind of hut...homey...for a hermit that is.

"Welcome Captain Jack Sparrow." a darker skinned woman said.

Sierra stayed just out of sight from the trio choosing to stay in the shadows.

"You come seeking vengeance and a treasure lost to you." The woman said, coming to practically leaning on Jack in a seductive way.

"Ya, well, trying to find me map and all." Jack said, taking her hand off his shoulder with just his thumb and pointer finger as if he was touching something vile.

"You won't find what you seek Jack, but you will find something much more." The woman said in a cryptic type of voice.

"Will it involve money?" Jack asked, raising an eye.

"No, but much better." the woman grinned, thinking the whole situation funny for some reason.

"What's better than money?" Mr. Gibbs asked confused.

"Follow The Compass Jack." she said pointedly looking,

"And what compass are ye talking about" Jack ask suspiciously not knowing what compass she was referring to.

"You'll know it when you see it" she said in a cryptic tone.

As Jack and Mr. Gibbs turned to leave she said one last word of advice to them.

"Oh and Jack, don't let the person who can prevent your death deceive you."

And with that Jack and Mr. Gibbs left.

**0o0o0o0o**

Sierra also turned to sneak away, but she could not escape the women's sharp all seeing eyes.

"Following Jack can lead to many dangers, but you seem to know that all too well now don't you?" The woman said, beckoning Sierra forward.

"Yes, I suppose?" Sierra said cautiously, coming to stand a few feet away from her as she rummaged through her jars.

Which looked kind of like the dirt from Jack's captain's quarters?

"Many more dangers you will face ahead, and much you shall lose." She continued, finally finding what she was looking for.

"The names Tia Dalma, we'll see more of each other before our days are done." Tia said, holding out a old Gold Compass not pointing North.

"Let me guess that's the compass you told Jack about". Sierra said, not really knowing why she was being giving such a strange compass.

"yes." she simply replied.

"Why didn't you just give it to Jack?" Sierra questioned, taking the offered compass.

"I like to see him squirm, it's quite funny to see him agitated, and Captain Jack will have much to learn." Tai spoke, grinning madly at some unspoken prophecy.

"_Right.__**" **_sierra drawled out, stuffing the compass in her pants pocket.

"But be warned, there would be great change to come and things will never be the same as when they began!" Sierra heard as she left, cold chills going up her spine.

**0o0o0o0o**

Will Turner had just experienced his first official argument with a missionary and to say the least things couldn't have turned out more differently than what he expected.

Of course there had been much talk of God which is something he would have expected, but what he didn't expect form the conversation was, that she had to be the most stubborn girl he had ever meet.

Needless to say he'd would be staying clear of her more argumentative side for a while.

No wonder Sierra had skedaddled when he had started the argumentation, speaking of which.

"Now, where's Sierra?" Will asked Meredith.

Which caused Meredith to look around the tavern for the first time in a while.

She sighed then said "taking a guess, she followed Jack out"

"And where did Jack go?" Will asked

"How would I know, but we better go find her though." Meredith said while getting up.

"Well, we probably shouldn't be doing anything that should get us into trouble?' Will said causing Meredith to look at him.

"Let me spell it out for you, you're stuck on a land crawling with pirates, you don't have away off yet other than to work with Mr. Sparrow, the only person who cares enough to help keep you alive right now and she going to go find her very capable pirate like best friend to maybe prevent her from trouble. Now the question is Mr. Turner are you going to sit here and mope about who knows what, at this point or are you going to help me?"

Before Will can reply she's out the door her white dress flowing behind her.

Leave Will to say one thing "those girls will be the death of me" as he quickly rushes to catch Meredith.

**0o0o0o0o**

**I THINK THAT WILL DO'er, I hope to think alongside myself and my lovely partner in crime mere888 have allowed you to enjoy reading our fan-fiction as much as we had a crazy time actually making it!**

"**From us to you...ENJOY!**

**Everything is ***_**sucker punched in the face***__**Never mind...**_

**Be nice .52, we don't want a repeat of the incident, especially since they don't deserve it (Unlike that idiot from your class. Yes even I'll admit the guys an idiot and a jerk that most likely go through life forever being an idiot, for what he did). **

**Anyway we hope you enjoy reading our story because you're all great.**


	8. Dishonor

**Hello our Beautiful supporters and Countries and Nations and the whole population of the world! Here's chapter 8 and we (Mere888 and myself) wish you all to enjoy as much as we do!**

**Chapter 8: Dishonor**

**o0o0o0o0o**

"**Alright, that's it! Dishonor!"**

"**Dishonor on you, Dishonor on your cow."- Mulan.**

**o0o00o0o**

***Small time skip alert***

Jack wasn't sure what to make of the what had happened in the short 15 minutes since he had left the witch goddess home.

But if he knew one thing, it's that Meredith's God must have a sense of humor.

Because somehow she had managed to get herself kidnapped from the last person he had ever expected to see... alive that is.

Then again Barbosa did have a knack for treachery; he really shouldn't be surprised that he had managed to have killed that Chinese Captain and took his ship to boot.

Barbosa was doing some incredibly stupid things now that he had made himself Captain.

The first was he had kidnapped Meredith and the second was his reason for kidnapped Meredith.

For some reason Barbosa though the girl had known something she shouldn't have about that map, which was ridiculous, he hadn't told her anything, and not that he ever would.

As for his reason for kidnapping Meredith, the man thought that if he had more insight on the map he'd have a better chance of finding Black Beard.

Jack didn't even want to know how the infamous pirate was involved.

Inside himself he felt for the first time confliction.

A part of him wished to set sail in search of the infamous Angelic, but a far greater part of himself wished to go find a tavern and celebrate the great uplifting of the burden of which was Meredith...which was slowly dwindling by the absolute glare which sierra was sending him... 

But what did he have to worry about, it's not like she was going to do anything about it… Right?

**o0o0o0o0o**

Meredith wasn't sure how she had gotten into this mess but she knew she would have to accomplish the impossible from the moment she was escorted onto Mr. Barbossa's ship.

But Meredith had a feeling she would fail anyway.

Because there was no way to tell Mr. Barbosa the truth and keep Sierra from making the situation much worse from wherever she was at this moment.

Much to Meredith's dislike Sierra had the outermost talent to always make any situation worse and Meredith knew that if Sierra was alone too long, they'd be doomed to live out this raging conflict to the utter end.

And the ending to this, she had a feeling, that it would be the worst one yet.

The only thing Sierra could think of that would delay them fully entering into this conflict, was to begin lying to Mr. Barbosa.

The problem was not only did it conflict her morally but lying to a pirate was a very stupid thing to do.

**0o0oo0o0o**

"_Now think, think, think_!" Sierra internally screamed at herself, pacing in front of Mr. Turners cell while grabbing at handfuls of her own hair.

Meredith was captured, that was for certain, as for who, and why was still a Mystery.

All she really began to focus on was that Captain Jack Sparrow was doing absolutely _NOTHING _to help find and rescue her!

Sierra's blood boiled at that thought, one where Jack may know of what happened and standing back and doing nothing… she could hear there confutation now…

***Flash back***

"_Jack this is a moment in your life that you can help do the right thing, do this not just for yourself but also for Meredith." Sierra hissed walking along Jack's side as he ordered to set sail._

"_OH, I Love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by." was his cheery reply to say the least…_

Sierra does not approve-

***End flashback***

"My, what do I got to do?" Sierra groaned out loud, a growing headache making things much worse than they were.

"I can't help but notice your a little at war with yourself." Will spoke up, leaning casually on the bars of his cell.

"ya?" Sierra admitted suspiciously.

"Meredith a good friend to you, unexpected kidnapping and a pirate captain that's really more interested to see her off...am i close?" Will asked, summing up all my problems in one go.

Without my reply he went on. "Now I'm just picking up bits and piece but as i see it, you're having trouble and you need help."

"Oh, and what? How are you gonna help me?" Sierra asked mockingly.

"Well obviously not, seeing as I'm in a cage." He said, gesturing to where he was imprisoned.

"Then how are you going to help me then?" Sierra asked, walking towards the bars of his cells…

"Just trust me, now here's what we need to do..."

**o0o00o0o**

Kayla had it with these stupid pirates.

Why can't pretending to be a boy on a pirate ship be easy?

Not that it mattered much anymore since those two strange girls got on anyway.

She didn't know why she had kept up the scheme but knew it was important.

Her dreams had never leaded her wrong before and they were telling her to keep it up just a bit longer anyway till…

Soft barely there footsteps drew Kayla out of her thoughts as she looked up from her moping to look at the source of the nose.

Sierra smiled at Kayla for noticing her.

Kayla said in a soft but low pitched voice "what are you doing here lass?"

Sierra just smiled wider and said something that made Kayla freeze "well lass, I'm here to see you!"

Kayla dropped the fake voice and said clearly with a slightly insane smile that reminded Sierra eerily of Jack's "well then, I'm in."

"I haven't told you the plan yet and you're agreeing to it?" Sierra ask with a raised brow.

"Why not, I already know it!" said Kayla in a way that reminded Sierra of Tia Dalma.

And somehow she knew that a can of worms was being open…

**o0o0o0o0o**

**AND THERE YOU GO! NEXT UP...who knows? (Besides myself and mere888)**

**I hope you liked and hopefully review!**


	9. For the Rum

**And hello to all my (and Mere888) Fan's, for those who read and review these we love ya, and for those that don't...no comment! And on with the chapter…**

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Sometimes all you need is 20 seconds of insane courage- We Bought a Zoo**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Sierra could write a list of strange and outrageous things that she herself has done, but to find and take part in the most crazy in the moment plan yet leaves her with one question...Why hadn't she come up with it before?

Well to clarify for later it was all Kayla's idea, Sierra would later say. But in a way she also had a big role in their ultimate plan...she just didn't know how it would turn out.

"And you're sure about this?" Sierra said in disbelief, internally hearing Meredith's warnings going through her mind.

"Foolproof!" Kayla reassured waving away any concerns.

"_Sounds reassuring._" Sierra thought, taking a cue her mind raced at the speed of light.

"**RISE UP MEN**!" Sierra yelled, running on deck near starboard raising a pistol in one hand and her sword in the other.

"**RISE UP AND LET US TAKE THE SHIP**!" it seemed that she got there attention, but don't really care.

"**DO IT FOR THE MONEY, TAKE AND PLUNDER LIKE A REAL PIRATE, DO IT FOR...do it for...DO IT FOR THE RUM**!" a cheer rang out, of course gaining the attention of Jack who was now coming out of his captain's quarters.

"What I'd miss?" Jack asked, watching as everyone watched him.

"Seems you just got mutiny on you hands." Sierra said, coming to take the hat off Jack's head and placing it on herself.

o0o0o0o0o

"You'll never get away with this lass!" Jack said through the bars of Wills old jail cell.

"I believe I already have, Jack." Sierra said while walking away to resume her new post as Captain.

Pretty soon jack found himself alongside Gibbs who was sharing the cell with Jack could was thinking that they were doomed...and yes he was sulking.

o0o0o0o0o

Barbossa set sail to the location the young girl who was traveling with Jack Sparrow had told him.

He was troubled about the girl, she wasn't talking.

He'd get the truth out of that girl soon enough he supposed and if it was a trick, the girl would pay the ultimate price.

0o0o0o0o

"I want those sails lifted, Check those Bermuda riggings! Come on men, I want to intercept that ship by nightfall." Captain Sierra commanded with ease.

Will turner who was trailing behind her grabbed her arm stopping her from her next order "Are you sure this is the best way to go about getting her back, what if the men won't fight?"

Sierra smiled and said "First of all these men are always ready to fight whether they want to be or not. Second of all it was this was majorly your plan remember, it's worked so far so don't worry about it if the plan goes wrong, I'm great at improvising."

Will look skeptical but keep quiet, allowing Sierra to carrying in her inspection.

0o0o0o0o

"Now lass, I'll give ye to the count of three." Meredith kept tight lipped in her predicament.

Even though she was being threatened about a map that she wasn't even currently carrying or know much about, she would not be telling Mr. Barbossa anything that could risk Sierra's life.

"**1**Where's Jack sparrow heading?" Meredith still held her tongue ignoring the barrel of the gun pointed at her head.

"**2 **Where's the map?" Meredith slightly cringed as the pistol was cocked.

"**3 **Last chance." Meredith closed her eyes, praying for what seems the last time, not praying for herself, no not in the least but for Sierra hoping for her safety and well being.

"**BOOM! BOOM!**"

Meredith was jerked roughly off balanced into the side of the cell wall, banging her shoulder painfully with the wood.

As the ship was unexpectedly was hit by what Meredith unfortunately recognized as a cannonball, from the incident where Sierra had set off a canyon in the home of the Sea Captain they had once worked for, though that was a story for another day.

"What's going on?" Barbossa muttered as he went to investigate.

Leaving Meredith in her current cell, which was also known as the captain's quarters.

"**WHAT THE DEVIL'S GOING ON?" **captain Barbossa yelled as he stepped foot on deck.

"**Your being boarded**." a woman's voice rang out, looking off towards the side was a ship an unrecognizable one at that. And there holding onto the shrouds of nesting on the main mass of the sail's

"**AND WHO ARE YOU**?" Barbossa questioned, angry of all the holes they were blowing into his ship.

"**Names Angelica Teach**." was her reply as she boarded, and the fight really began.

o0o0o0o

The ship had made good time following Barbossa so much so it's almost as if the ship had stopped.

With the the sight of the ship in the distance Sierra ready the men to prepare to raid the ship for treasure and rum.

After all what was the point of a pirating without the rum?.

Once she was done with the men, she went to stand beside Will and Kayla on the deck of the ship.

Sierra noticed something very strange as they drew nearer to Barbossa's ship.

Not only was the ship stopped but there was another ship that looked distinctly like the ship Angelica had sailed away in.

Which was good news, if you were into suicide missions.

Unfortunately for Sierra it was too late to plan a sneak attack to take out both ships.

So that left her with no choice but to do what she does best, cause complete chaos in the wake of disaster.

The ships were close enough to face each other now.

"What do you think?" Sierra said at the helm, staring intensely as the two ships seemed heavily in battle with each other.

"Go in hard and fast and rob em blind." was Kayla's reply, drawing out her pistols.

"May the lord help us?" Will muttered as he too grabbed a hold of his own pistol.

Because at that moment the pirate captains had noticed them.

o0o0o0o0o

**And for now we leave it here, i saw on some fan-fiction how they say they don't own the movie or will turner or jack sparrow. I agree and mere888 own nothing but our own oc and even as much as I would love to kidnap them, which mere888 would probably make me give them back! I don't! But I hope you liked and review!**


	10. My Fair Captain

**Hello fellow followers of Maximum Maria, me and my lovely partner Mere888 are happy to present Chapter 10**

**o0o0o0o0o**

**When ever I have a panic attack, I put a brown paper bag over my mouth and drink all the rum inside…**

**It seems to help.**

**o0o0o0o0o**

"Who dares interrupt us!" the Pirate captains directed at the Black Pearl

"Where is ye captain?" Angelic demanded to know.

The crew not knowing what to do pointed to Sierra, who grinned innocently at what had just now unfolded, but let's take a little peek into the past shall we.

**O0o0o 10 minutes before 0o0o0o**

Captain Jack Sparrow could escape from anyplace at anytime, just not in this situation. In all honesty he knew he should have never trusted the female nature of a woman, there liars and thief's worse than any plaque that can befall on a man.

But he didn't give up the fact that some...if not a one crew member stayed loyal...even through blackmail.

Gibbs then decides to ask "what do ye think she's doing captain she's changed course and worse yet I think I heard cannon fire."

"Mr. Gibbs there's no telling what goes through that woman's mind even though I have been in the presence of many types of women, you can never trust them." Jack said, his face pressed up against the bars peering out trying to see what was happening above deck.

Luckily for Jack fate seemed to send him a way out of this mess as he heard footsteps approaching.

His hope dwindled when he saw that it was the scrawny young boy who he didn't know the name of that had helped that devil woman take over his ship "why you fox hearted, lying, cheating, mutiny, dishonest dog. How dare you defy me?" Jack hissed out, glaring menacingly at the young lad.

"The same person who's is going to free you." The boy said bluntly, dangling keys in front of his face.

"I always did like you." Jack said, taking hold of the keys and freed himself and unknowingly slamming the cell door in Gibbs face.

"Sorry, no time to free you now, but I'll come back for you." Kayla says in her male voice while she followed behind Jack.

"That woman shall pay for taking over, there's only one caption after all." Jack said while nearly sprinting to the deck.

"That's the idea." Kayla said under her breath.

**O0o0o back to the present 0o0o0o**

The crew not knowing what to do but point to Sierra, who grinned innocently at what had just now unfolded, just like she and Kayla had predicted.

"I'm the only captain of this ship!" Captain jack sparrow hollered running onto the deck

"It's all yours." Sierra said, coming to place his hat back on his head.

"Now what's going on?" Jack said

"Apparently they want to kill the Captain." Sierra said pointing over to the glares that Jack was now receiving.

"On second thoughts, she's the captain." Jack said, pointing back at Sierra.

"Do you really think we're going to believe that Jake?" Angelic questioned, Jack tried to deny this when Sierra pulled roughly on his shoulder.

"Uh, uh no take backs." Sierra whispered in his ear.

"I hate you." Jack muttered, securing his hat.

**O0o0o 5 minutes later 0o0o0o**

Meredith did know much about what was going on besides the fact that there was lots of fighting going on.

She did know that she was going to have to get out of there soon before who ever was fighting Barbossa decided to check the captain's quarters.

Knowing her luck it wouldn't be Sierra.

So Meredith said a little prayer then went to find something to defend herself with, unfortunately for her Barbosa hadn't left her with much.

Till she notice something shining nears the bottom of the table.

Crawling under it to get a better look, she realized it was an empty bottle of rum long forgotten.

Meredith sighed out a huff of air and rolled her eyes at Sierra's favorite beverage.

"Why couldn't it have been a frying pan" Meredith muttered under her breath.

Before she could come out from underneath the table she heard the door being forced open.

Two of the pirates that had chased them at Port Royal, pirates that had tried to kill them, that would kill her if given the chance, walked into the room and stand near the table.

Meredith froze for a moment and said a silently "Lord help me."

She then waited for the men to turn away from her before crawling out from under the table and quickly smashing the man with his sword still out across the head with the bottle of Rum, sending him to the floor.

While it wasn't hard enough to kill the pirate, it was enough to knock him out.

The other pirate who was on the other side of the table his hand went for the sword he had sheathed to look through the captain's quarters.

"What do you think ye doing lass?" the other man, which didn't seem all that interested in fighting stared at Meredith bored.

"Well...there's a time and place where we all have no control over a situation and must do what we have to, but I wish not to fight you ." Meredith spoke calmly, her guard slightly crumbling.

The man only raised an eye, until he rolled his eyes and sheathed his sword. "You're religious aren't ya?"

"I have no intention of lying to you; yes I am a believer of God." Meredith stated proudly, not a question but fact.

"I that's makes us both." the man replied digging under his shirt to reveal a rusty cross necklaces.

"Then why do all this?" Meredith asked in bewilderment as she stared into the man's eyes, who kept her gaze.

"We all have to do things we don't want to do sometimes." was his reply while shrugging his shoulders.

"Meredith." she said while holding out her hand.

"Dylan." He replied shortly extending his hand.

"It's very nice to...**BEHIND YOU!" **Meredith shouted suddenly.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Maybe we can all just talk about this?" Captain Jack sparrow said nervously taking slow steps backwards as both Angelic and Barbarossa advanced on him.

"Talk with the likes of you, I don't think so!" Barbarossa said his dislike of Jack showing in his words.

"Well besides the fact that you just did mate, doesn't it seem kind of pointless to fight after all we all want the same things." unfortunately for Jack Barbosa wasn't having any of it and lunged for him with his sword.

"Ya, we want to see your head on the end of my sword." Barbosa hissed, taking a swing at Jack who sassily ducked in time. Swinging himself over the side of the ship he did a kind of monkey swing kind of move and swung himself over onto the next ship over...being the one Meredith was being held captive.

"Ha, you should see the looks on your face because you look-" Jack couldn't get the chance to finish because he hit smack dab into the ship's mass.

**0o0o0o0o**

Dylan ducked barely missing the sword aiming for his head; he rolled to the floor away from the table and the Chinese looking pirate wielding the sword, somehow managing to withdraw his own sword in the process.

As all this happened Meredith went for the only weapon at her disposal the sword that clattered to the floor with the unconscious pirate.

Fortunately for her she didn't have to us it; Dylan was holding his own against the other pirate without much trouble at all.

"Get out of here." Dylan told Meredith in an almost bored tone despite the sword fight.

"Don't worry about me, I've faced worse." which caused the other pirate to attack him more harshly, not that Dylan seemed to cared.

Taking his advice Meredith made her way out of the captains courtiers with the sword still in her hand.

Unfortunately she doubted she wouldn't have to use it.

As Meredith cleared the doors of the captain's courtiers she noticed the last thing she expected to see.

The Black Pearl and its crew.

What ever lead to them being lead by her, Meredith knew one thing for sure Sierra had a lot to do with this.

**0o0o0o0o**

Sierra made her way quickly through the chaos of the three fighting ships looking for her best friend the most stubborn Christian she had ever met.

And with Kayla and Will watching her back she was going at twice the pace she would have went without them.

Unfortunately that wasn't improving her chances of finding Meredith much.

"I think one of us should look on the other ship!" Sierra said to Will and Kayla while tripping the pirate lunging at her to the ground.

"Are you INSANE! This place is a mad house!" Will replied dealing with his own set of pirates.

Sierra turned her head to face of Will turner while continuing to blindly fight and succeeding against the two pirates she was currently facing.

Her face expressed the surprise to his remark as she replied "I thought that had already been established!" Sierra said dramatically then continued with "and do you have a better idea to find Meredith faster?"

Will just shook his head at Sierra than proclaimed "Fine then I'll check the other ship while you to check the other!"

At Sierra's raised eyebrow he said "What? Crazy should stick together." referring to Sierra and Kayla, then promptly ran through a suddenly clear path to one of the other ships.

"I'm not sure weather to take that as a compliment or an insult?" Kayla said then started spinning to avoid an attacking pirate while grabbing his arm and propelling him into the other attacking pirates.

"I know right, but we'll worry about that later." Sierra said while grabbing Kayla's arm and jumping onto the other ship Will wasn't on.

"Sierra has you ever considered ask someone if they've seen her." Kayla said after they had made it halfway across the ship.

"You know, that's a great idea!" Sierra said.

After a minute Sierra spotted a boy about their age with dirty blonde hair longer than Meredith's that was avoiding most of the fight.

Figuring why not, she decided to ask him in the nicest way that the situation required.

By sneaking up behind him and threatening his life.

Kayla couldn't have done it better herself "Where's the missionary?" She said.

The boy rolled his eyes and pointed up.

"Good I'll be back" Sierra said a little too cheerfully for the situation, leaving Kayla with her sword at his neck.

After quickly climbing up the mass of the ship Sierra quickly discovered that Meredith wasn't there but a young man was tied to the mast.

"Really" Sierra said while looking up to the clouds.

**0o0o0o0o**

Meredith was trying to avoid the chaos as much as possible.

Sadly that method wasn't going to help her find Sierra seeing as there was no way to get on the Black Pearl without going through the chaos.

Leaving Meredith with a choice wait for Sierra to somehow find her and risk the chance of another pirate trying to kill her or try fighting her way through the chaos and trying to find Sierra.

"Lord please give me a sign." Meredith whispered.

And he did because in that moment someone came out of the chaos and came straight her way.

The man looked up and smiled a smile that would send chills down the spine of the women trying to get with Mr. Turner at Tortuga.

Meredith raising the sword to defend herself.

"Now, now swords aren't proper for a lady, I think I'll have to do something about that." the man said while loosely raising his blade to disarm her.

What he didn't expect was for her to disarm him.

"To be fair I don't learn from a lady and it was the only way to get Sierra to even set foot in church." Meredith explains to the man then knocked him out with the hilt.

**0o0o0o0o**

"All I asked was to find one simple missionary and now I got two, Just how many are there of you?" Sierra questioned, looking straight at the man that was tied up to his chest by thick rope.

"We are all God's creations." Sierra once again mentally groaned "Just tell me, which side are you on?"

"I'm neither with you nor against you." The man replied. "Ya, ya religious stuff I know." Sierra huffed as she began to saw away at the ropes that bound him to the mass.

Once she cut him down, she expertly caught his arm and swung him over towards the running rigs she held onto him until he had his footing, when he did she shimmed her way back on deck where the fighting was in the heat of battle, yet dwindling all at the same time.

Kayla had joined the battle again but with an unexpected an ally it seemed.

**O0o0o a few moments ago 0o0o0o**

"You know you really didn't have to do this." the boy said still held at sword point by Kayla.

"No but what's the point of life if you don't make it interesting every once and a while?"

"You're on a pirate ship, just how interesting do you have to make things?" the boy reasoned.

"In my opinion it's better to make things interesting; it gives you more experience in cheating death." Kayla said while smiling exactly like a certain infamous pirate.

"You're mad." The boy said.

"Thank goodness for that, otherwise my ideas would never work!" Kayla exclaimed drawing the attention of the some of the Pirates fighting.

The boy was quiet for a moment not knowing what to say about that.

Turns out he didn't have to though because in the next moment someone had snuck up behind him their sword drawn and Kayla noticed.

"Hey I'm the only one allowed to threaten my captive!" Kayla exclaimed while bring her sword and rushing at the man,

**O0o0o back to the present 0o0o0o**

"Weren't you supposed to be watching him?" Sierra pointed to the boy they had threatened.

"Yes and now I'm fighting with him so what's the point exactly?" Kayla said while ducking under a sword.

"The point is that is not how you watch someone!" Sierra exclaimed then frowns when she noticed that statement sounded eerily like Meredith.

"Don't worry about it I saved his life." Kayla stated while ducking under the same sword again but this time bringing her free hand up and knocking the guy out with her elbow.

"After she put me in danger in the first place." the boy muttered unfortunately loud and enough for Kayla to here.

"You're on a pirate ship, you can only blame yourself for the trouble you face." Kayla said calmly.

"Why are you on a pirate ship then?" the boy said.

"We don't have time for this we need to find Meredith."

"Who's Meredith?" said the missionary.

Sierra huffed ignoring him and started going off to find the right missionary hopefully, she really didn't need another one of them after all.

**0o0o0o0o**

Will Turner had been searching for Meredith and had turning up with nothing so far

As he drew closer to the other ship the one Sierra was on when he ducked just in time to avoid getting his head severed from his neck.

Just as Will was about to handle the man he was knocked out suddenly by an unseen force.

Will surveyed his surroundings and caught a glimpse of gold, taking a closer look he came to see the infamous Meredith take down a man twice her own size.

"Nice to see you handling yourself." Will said, but instantly put his hands up as Meredith pointed her own sword at him. But almost at once she seemed to recognize him, and gave him a small smile in the recognition of a friend.

"Mr. Turner thank goodness you found me, but I suppose I really should be thanking Sierra now shouldn't I?" Meredith chuckled weakly, before letting out a gasp and pushing Will out of the way as her sword collide with another man's sword.

"NO, Wait Stop." very quickly the boy let up his hold of his sword as he turned to a very feisty looking girl, who seemed familiar, wasn't she on Mr. Sparrows ship pretending to be a boy?

"Meredith!" Kayla said.

Meredith was more than thankful to see Sierra just of the other girl's shoulder.

"It's so good to see you all again." Meredith stated, coming to stand by Sierra who slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Ay, but you know me, trust this old girl to come and find you...even if it's mutiny!"

"Mutiny? What do you mean?" Meredith was highly confused but yet on guard.

"A tale for another day maybe." The other girl pointed out the chaos that surrounded them still.

Sierra and Meredith shared a look before standing back to back, but before they even had a chance to do anything there was a rocking of the ship, making them topple over each other.

"What in the world was that?" Sierra groaned out, pushing Meredith off the top of her as she stood up.

"Not entirely sure." Meredith said, taking Will's offered hand to help her get back up.

"I think it was him." Kayla pointed out. In all their fighting no one noticed a fourth ship, a very big fourth ship come up on their blind side and seemed to take them by surprise.

At there standing at the helm was none other than Black Beard himself.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**And this is where we will leave it don't you think Mere888? We're sorry that we took so long, very hectic life style what with Mere888 graduating and my mother in the hospital (still) I thought that it's only fair to you readers that we get you another chapter up…**

**REVIEW**

**p.s. - words from my partner Mere888-take it away-**

**Hi readers will be working to get the next chapter out soon luckily we discovered Google Drive so it's 10x's easier to work on a story. Yes I graduated high school last Saturday and I'm going to college soon I'm even at orientation this week (getting nothing but lost!). I hope you like our story, you guys are great, thanks for reading!**


	11. All's Fair in War

**Chapter 11, ya what's up fan-fiction world people! its me, and my awesome bff Mere888! And here is chapter 11**

**Chapter 11: All's Fair in War**

**0o0o0o0o**

"**Competition is a sin." - John D. Rockefeller**

**0o0o0o0o**

The fighting came to a stand still, every man and woman stood in frozen curiosity and fear as the infamous Edward Teach or better known as Blackbeard.

"who's he?" Will whispered in Sierra's ear, making her turn slightly towards him but not taking her eyes off the great pirate captain.

"He's a devil to be sure, he's known as blackbeard but his true name is Edward Teach. He captains the Queen Anne's Revenge." Sierra whispered back somewhat excited and somewhat reserved at the most infamous pirate that ever lived to date.

"The sinner of all sinners." Was what Will heard Meredith mumbled under her breath, staring in childlike wonder at the man.

"God help us" Will whispered shaking his head knowing that this would mean trouble for all of them whether because of the infamous pirate or Sierra and Meredith, he didn't know.

**0o0o0o0o**

Only one person dared to move now and that was Angelic Teach, a smile etched across her lips as she neared the man coming to stand by his side, he acknowledged her with a nod of the head but kept his eyes scanning the deck below.

"Now, be it may I have the right it seems to crash your little get together, and may it be that I had the fortune to be here?" he was clearly asking about their little (or major) fight, and by the look he was sending Angelic he clearly knew her.

"They come for the map." was her simple reply as she scanned across the frozen fighters, looking for someone.

Her gaze seemed to rest on Jack, as he was clearly trying (and failing) to hide behind a ship's mass.

"Hello" Jack said raising his hand half heartedly before continuing to speak "and to be fair darling I was actually in this mess because a missionary decided it would be fun to get kidnapped and her trader us friend decided not to take no for an answer."

Jack said while gesturing toward both Meredith and Sierra.

"Are you telling me that two women, one being a missionary none the less, are responsible for this little fight, when the greatest treasure of all time is on the line?" Blackbeard said in a mocking tone.

Jack was silent taking in Blackbeard's words, thinking about how no one ever believed him whenever he told the truth.

Blackbeard glared at the infamous pirate, watching him squirm under his penetrating stare he briefly shifted his eyes to stare the two women in question, both seemed harmless in the least, one with wide childish wonder, while the other seemed hidden by another man, possibly due to her fear of the situation.

He narrowed his eyes to mere slits, almost like a crocodile annoyed at his foolish behavior trying to pin the situation on two helpless women.

"What do you think he's thinking about?" Meredith whispered towards Sierra , looking above Will's shoulder but Sierra seemed too far gone a silly grin on her face as she gazed upon an admirable Pirate Captain, who she herself would like to live up to.

Will looked behind him slightly at Meredith.

"You know for a girl who just faced off against pirates with nothing but a sword, I didn't expect you to hide behind me?" Will whispered.

Meredith smirked ducking a little lower "you really think I'm hiding don't you?" she said questioningly.

"Well if you're not hiding what are you doing?" he asked somewhat baffled, but still in a low voice.

"Oh just getting what belongs to me." she said while taking a step out from behind Will and putting her Bible over her heart, the sword unfortunately still in her left hand.

"How did you know I had it or better yet how you got that without me knowing?" Will asked more baffled than before.

"Let's just say being Sierra's Best Friend has had a very interesting effect on me." Meredith said mysteriously and somewhat humorous, like she was remembering something fondly.

Before Will could question her more about the pick pocketing, Blackbeard chose to speak up.

"It has come to my attention that I will need more pirates for my journey and seeing how there are so many to choose from out of all theses lovely ships and I will simply only take the best." Blackbeard mused.

Then continued with "Whoever makes it on my ship in 3 minutes will be invited to join and whoever fails will met a dark demise." the infamous pirate said while bringing an hourglass out and setting on the deck.

All were quite at Blackbeard's remark; it was as if his dark threat had descended upon them like the blood red sand of his hourglasses.

With each passing sand desperation of sorts fill the air, the will to live.

Surprisingly or not before the chaos finally burst on the ship of pirates Meredith and Philip stepped forward both saying "Have you no pride for the scarcity of life! The life of which God has given us!"

And for a moment the tension of the ship resolved a fraction as the two missionaries spoke out against the most legendary pirate who had ever lived.

But anyone who knew Blackbeard's heart, anyone whose blood ran truly like a pirate know that Blackbeard wouldn't listen.

Sierra knew that the pirate would listen, he was to set on his path and not even death had stopped him so far, if the rumors were true.

Sierra knew that Blackbeard would do nothing but laugh at the missionaries and they would argue in the same place for mercy until the last grain of sand fell.

So in that moment Sierra decided that she was going to save them, whether they liked it or not.

So at the moment the pirate muttered the start of his laugh she had picked up the sword Meredith had dropped during Blackbeard speech.

Then used the hilt of Meredith's and her sword to knock the missionaries unconscious.

Blackbeard stopped mid chuckle in surprise at what she had done, he didn't know what to make of what she had done.

Sierra's eyes found Blackbeards for a brief moment before the pirates broke out in an all out fight again, this time to get to the Blackbeards ship.

Sierra turned and looked at her small followers "you two, get them" she said while pointing to Malachi the boy who Kayla had saved and Will.

"And why should we, we're sitting ducks if we carry them?" Malachi said while Will went to get Philip then thought better of it and pick up Meredith instead at Malachi obvious dislike of carrying them or listening to Sierra.

Sierra now was not happy about Malachi not following orders "Listen here, I have started a mutiny, commanded a pirate ship, framed a pirate, fought pirates, and I'm best friends with a missionary how has the guts to speak against Blackbeards. I think that means me and Kayla can protect two moving ducks as they carry someone to Blackbeards ship!" Sierra yelled getting in his face.

"Well I... Wait you're a girl?" Malachi said while looking toward Kayla, who shrugged.

"Yes and you better listen to her or I'll stab you through." she replied smiling that crazy smile again.

It didn't take long for Malachi to listen, he instantly helped gathering Philip.

"Now what is your bright idea now Miss Captain?" Malachi remarked, twitching in anxiety.

Sierra took a second looking at the chaos unfolding around, shoving, stabbing and the slight rocking of many feet on deck had her mind working in over time, glancing upwards she found loss hanging ropes connected to the mass, and idea forming...a very interesting one probably done a hundred times.

"Up and over my friend, up and over." Sierra said, directing with her eyes towards the loose netting.

"Mad I tell ye, mad." Malachi whispered, helping tie Philips unconscious body to both his and Will's waist, looking over to see Kayla and Sierra doing the same for Meredith.

"Now on the count of three-" Sierra began. "Why should we go on three, lets go on two?" Kayla interrupted.

"No time just jump." Will said, startling an unprepared Malachi as he nearly threw up at the lack of solid deck under his feet, once they were overhead of the designated ship; the Queen Anne's Revenge, Will cut the rope.

Harmlessly sending them onto the deck below...but very roughly.

Malachi had the misfortune of seeing the girls doing the same, and again had the same misfortune of them landing on his face.

To say the least he was in pain, but alive, but still in pain.

"You know for a ship deck, it's kind of soft don't you think?" Kayla commented, looking around herself.

"zo'z mz faze." The muffled sound of Malachi said, looking under her Kayla found Malachi wedged underneath herself.

"Now why are you under there?" Kayla asked, crossing her arms while oblivious to Malachi's growing need of air.

"Cause your big butt fell on me that's what!" Malachi hissed, pushing her off him.

"Well sorry!" Kayla sarcastically replied.

But Malachi wasn't listening, his focus someplace else and Kayla could tell by the look in his eyes that something was very wrong.

She looked in the direction he was looking, to see what appeared to be Jack Sparrow flying towards the Queen Anne's Revenge and a certain pirate captain fuming.

**0o0o not to long ago 0o0o**

Jack was fighting his way to the Queen Anne's Revenge making his way to the unlucky lot of pirates quickly.

He didn't know why but he felt drawn to that nightmare ship, weather from some strange magic or the knowledge that the threat was true.

Jack suspected magic though; there wasn't much else that could persuade him to leave his own ship behind him.

Jack didn't have much time to think anymore on it when a sword tried to take him out from behind, out of instinct he grabbed a now lose rope to avoid it sending him into the air.

Pirates honestly you could always trust them to be dishonest or scheming.

Jack so realized it wasn't just any pirate but one with a grudge against him.

"Now really Barbosa we must stop meeting like this." Jack said sarcastically, watching Barbosa hold fast to the rope he was swinging from to save his own life.

"If I had it my way, it would be the last." Barbosa threatened, pulling the rope back towards him.

"Ya, hold that thought." Jack said, leaning down to grab a boot knife, and cut the rope under his feet and waved as he swung himself over towards Blackbeard's ship.

"Remember this as the day that you almost caught-" but before he could continue his rant, his feet reached deck making him fall forwards into a pile of those of his own crew.

"Captain Jack, are you alright?" Sierra asked, watching as Jack collided head on with Will turner.

"Aye!" Captain Jack huffed, as Will pushed him off himself.

"Congradulations! To those of you who made it" Blackbeard said, as the last grain of sand fell to the bottom of the hourglass.

0o0o0o0o

**Thank you for sticking with us so far! it's been really fun to get all these updates! doesn't it seem when you update, one of your favorite fan-fictions update to? its weird...come on it can't just be me that feels that way! **

**Well i hope you enjoyed our fanfiction! until next time! also review, look up mere888 cause she is awesome (or second awesome compared to me, because hey! Awesome is my catchphrase and also i got my own theme music "everything is awesome" lego movie!)**

**Review!**


End file.
